private_warrior_cats_fanfictions_for_friendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Feathertail
Feathertail: Dislike Feathertail is much like Silverstream except she didn't act like a brat towards Stormfur when he called her out on spending time with Crowpaw. I did admire how Feathertail sacrificed herself for the Tribe, however I still do not like her. Feathertail completely forgot--and refused to acknowledge--the fact that she almost died because of what her parents did: be mates from other Clans. She completely refused to understand she could have died if Stonefur hadn't stood up for her and Stormfur. Even if Tigerstar wasn't around, her Clanmates still didn't disagree with Tigerstar, and to be honest were willing to watch her die. ' ' '' '' '' '' '' '' "Stormfur snorted. "Do you think all the Clan boundaries will vanish, just because we have to leave? I doubt it." '' ''He was surprised by the flash of anger in Feathertail's eyes. "Have you forgotten already what Midnight said?" she spat. "The Clans won't survive if they can't work together." "And have you forgotten what happens when cats from different Clans get together?" Stonefur growled. "Look at the own way our father has been torn between two Clans. You and I nearly died because we're half-Clan! Tigerstar would have killed us if the ThunderClan cats hadn't come to rescue us." "But Tigerstar's gone now," Feathertail mewed stubbornly. "There won't be another cat like that in the forest. And Midnight said all the Clans will have to find somewhere else to live. Everything will be different." "But you and Crowpaw. . ." '' '' '' '' "I'm not going to talk about me and Crowpaw." Feathertail's anger died. "I'm sorry, Stormfur, but this doesn't have anything to do with you." ''- Moonrise, page 68-69.' ' ' '' '' ''"'The blue-gray warrior had turned to face Leopardstar. "I take orders from you," he growled. "You must know that this is wrong. What do you want me to do?" '' '' '' ''For a heartbeat Leopardstar looked uncertain, and again Firestar began to hope that she would take a stand against Tigerstar and stop the destruction of her Clan. But he had underestimated the strength of her ambition, and her misguided faith that Tigerstar offered and invincible future. "These are difficult times," she meowed at last. "As we fight for survival we must count on every one of our Clanmates. There is no room for divided loyalties. Do as Tigerstar tells you." '' '' Stonefur held her gaze for a moment more, a moment that to Firestar seemed to last for several moons. Then he faced the two apprentices and they shrank away from him, their eyes glazed with terror." The Darkest Hour, page 168-169.' Not once did any RiverClan cat besides Stonefur step up to defend Feathertail and Stormfur yet Feathertail forgot about that too quickly. Stonefur died just so she could live. That was very naive and stupid to forget since that would have been traumatic to watch as well as knowing your own Clanmates never tried disagreeing. Even Stormfur could never forgive RiverClan for what they had done to them! '"I know how much Leafpool loves these kits," she Feathertail murmured. "But you must be their mother and raise them in ThunderClan with your head held high. Squirrelflight stared at the starlit she-cat. "How can you do this?" she whispered. "You are asking me to lie to every cat I love." Featheratil ran her paw very lightly over the backs of the sleeping kits. "Because I love these cats as much as you do. They are Crowfeather's: How could I not? I want them to have the best life, not one lived outside the Clans, in shame and exile." - Leafpool's Wish '' '' '' '' ' ' Feathertail, just like Yellowfang, tried convincing Squirrelflight to lie to her Clanmates just so she could take her sister's kits. It wasn't really the right thing to be doing and even though she never actually lied to Squirrelflight about being barren, she still tried getting her to lie nonetheless, and get her to suffer if the truth was ever found out. In The Fourth Apprentice, Feathertail also goes in a huff because she got told the prophecy didn't concern her as she is not a ThunderClan cat: "Feathertail!" Bluestar exclaimed. "What are you doing here? Are you spying on us?" ' ' "We're all Clanmates now," the former RiverClan warrior reminded her. "I guessed why you were meeting, and--" ''"This is ThunderClan business, Feathertail," Yellowfang pointed out, with just a hint of her sharp yellow teeth. '' "No, it's not!" Feathertail flashed back at her. "Jayfeather and Lionblaze are half WindClan--Crowfeather's sons." Her blue eyes filled with distress. "I care about what happens to them. I ''have to watch over them. And I grieve for Hollyleaf just as much as you do." - ''The Fourth Apprentice, page 3. Feathertail believed she and Crowpaw could be together just because they weren't in the Clans. The warrior code still applies, like it or not, Feathertail. They would have returned anyway and then what would they do? Nothing, because the warrior code does not allow that kind of thing. Just because Feathertail had feelings for Crowfeather doesn't mean it's okay for her to get into a relationship with him or at least try. Stormfur had feelings for Squirrelpaw yet he had some sense to understand what happened and didn't act so naive about it.